It is known to prepare beverages by the use of cartridges by piercing the cartridge at entrance and exit points to allow passage of a liquid through a substance contained within the cartridge. While passing through the substance under pressure, the liquid extracts the desired aromas and flavours.
The substance is often held within a filter or pod which is secured within the cartridge. The pod is water-permeable, and may be made of a material which can be torn by the piercing elements that create the entrance and exit points. There is also a risk of damage to the pod due to high pressures within the cartridge.
There are proposals that separate the pod from the portions of the container that are pierced. However, some such proposals can require high manufacturing costs.
It is an object of the invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of the disadvantages described above.